Mountain Dew: Pitch Black!
by ZePuKa
Summary: [Discontinued][Sequel to Mountain Dew, please read that first, it will make this one so much easier to understand!] Starfire still struggles with addiction to mountain dew, now especially PITCH BLACK Pairs: RobXStar BBXRae
1. Prologue

**Mountain Dew Pitch Black: The Promo**

That's right, this story's a sequel to my Teen Titan Fanfic: Mountain Dew, so I would recommend that you read it 1, because you will understand this story better and 2, because it is a good read, if I do say so myself:.:wink:.:wink:.: so yeah, you can find that on my author's page, story: mountain dew. So yeah, for all of those who don't want to take the time, I will be summarizing it below as a point a key events to understanding this sequel, but please, check out the story anyway, because I think it's the best I've ever written and I really think you'll enjoy it! It's chocked full of some of my best comedy, my only regret is how I wrote the ending, it just wasn't exactly how I wanted it to turn out, but at least it was half decent.

The other problem is that I left some vague endings, not everything was explained and there were some loose ends. So, I am writing this sequel because of those and because I had so much fun with it, I just had to write another one like it!

Now, if you really just want to read the boring summary of Mountain Dew, here it is, but I'm warning you, you'd really understand it better and get much more out of it if you read the actual story, so GO READ IT!

Now, if you all just obeyed my commands, you wouldn't be reading this, but anyway, here is the summary of Mountain Dew: (italics indicate quotes from Mountain Dew)

All of the Teen Titans have been fighting battle after battle, losing sleep and quickly fading, the energy sapped from their bodies.

Well, ALMOST all of the titans are tired, but one over-zealous Tamaranian princess seems to have a never ending supply of energy, and of course our dear Cyborg who can recharge and replace his batteries whenever he pleases.

Of course Starfire worries about her friends and cannot understand why they are so tired, _"What is wrong, my friends? What could possibly trouble you on such a fine day?"_

Unfortunately, because the titans are getting testy, she was met with harsh answers, such as one by Raven, _"Don't remind me, If Mumbo EVER dares to turn me into his bunny assistant again, I will-" She stopped, suddenly composing herself before something blew up. (Beastboy was looking warily at his cereal bowl, which had begun to levitate with Raven's last comment.)_

The Titans press on, despite even more attacks from various villains, but their energy is quickly depleting.

They then decide that since they aren't getting enough time to sleep, that they need some kind of energy booster, like a soda. They settle on the most caffeinated, most sugar-packed product they can think of: Mountain Dew.

Starfire inquired as to what _"is this dew of the mountain_" and is answered by Raven:

_"Not mountain of dew, mountain dew. It's a type of beverage, loaded with a ton of sugar and caffeine, much more than is needed for a normal person." Raven replied._

_"But I drink that stuff all the time!" Beastboy exclaimed, "Are you saying that I'm not normal?"_

_"No comment." Raven replied flatly._

Starfire then goes to retrieve the soda while the others battle yet another villain in which Raven gets hurt because she has gotten so weak.

Robin insists that they all drink the soda at once so that they can fight a robber who had invaded a… Bath and Body Works store (of all places, why there?) but Starfire is reluctant, not sure if she will like the soda or not. Robin reassures her and she drink it, but something goes wrong.

According to Cyborg,_ "Since she already has high energy levels from her solar energy starbolts, and since her thermal energy was higher than normal when we were teasing her, the added sugar boost from the soda caused her to overheat and pass out!"_

_"So…" Beastboy said, breaking the dead silence, "can I have an English translation please?"_

Well, after her initial reaction, Starfire began to experience different side effects, namely: hyperactivity!

And thus the next few chapters are of her hyperactivity and of the titans attempts to stop her. (If you read nothing else, then pleas, read these chapters, the 'starfire's insanity' series!)

After Starfire's had her fun, another problem surfaces: Her addiction to Mountain Dew. This basically turns her into a crazed monster, almost like a rabid variety, and she lets that thirst take over her and terrorizes Cyborg and Robin, trying to get them to give her some.

(At this time, Raven and Beastboy have been separated from the group and Beast boy is having a sugar high of his own, much to the dismay of Raven:

_"BEASTBOY, YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Raven screamed, her anger causing the cracks in the pavement to grow to enormous size._

_'MustChaseMustChaseMustRunMustRunMustOhWhat'sThat?' A green dog (aka Beastboy) thought, suddenly changing direction as he spotted a cat into a nearboy min-golf course across the mall parking lot. 'NoNotTheWindmillYouStupidCat!HowAmISupossedToCatchYouNow-Ahh!' Beastboy found his path blocked by a rising piece of golfing green outlined in a black aura. 'NoFairNoFairNoFair!'_

So, after many struggles, Starfire suppresses her cravings and comforts Robin because he had been beating himself up, thinking that her condition was his fault.

And after Raven takes her anger out on Beastboy, she apologizes and they finally make it back to the T tower.

So you see how crappy that ending was? See why I have to continue it? So please, Read Mountain Dew, I had to skimp on the summary because I'm running out of time, so read it, and stay tuned for the first chapter of pitch black!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who took the time to read the prequel to this, (Mountain Dew) and I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

**Mountain Dew: Pitch Black!**

_**Chapter One**_

'_The only thing holding you back is your lack of energy…'_

'_That was a terrible effort; where is your motivation?'_

'_You've been slipping, your progress is lacking…'_

'_I'm hungry…'_

'_Just take it, you know you want it!'_

'_I'm hungry…'_

_Without it, you are useless…'_

"Hey Starfire!" Beastboy called, breaking through her train of thought, "Didn't you hear me? I said I was hungry like 3 times already!"

"I'm sorry, friend Beastboy, but please, could you explain what your hunger has to do with me?"

"Well, it might have to do with the fact that you're standing in front of the refrigerator and refuse to move!" Beastly replied in an aggravated tone as Starfire noticed for the first time that Beastboy was desperately trying to move her out of the way as she leaned against the fridge. He had obviously been trying for awhile, the evidence including beads of sweat upon his brow, skid marks on the floor from his sneakers, and his current position, braced between the nearby wall and herself, him trying with all his might to push her aside but having no effect.

"Oh, please forgive me friend Beastboy, I am afraid that that I was, as you say, 'out of it'?"

"Yeah, like 20 thousand miles out of town!" the changeling exclaimed, falling to the floor as Starfire moved and with that, took away his support. (He had his feet against the wall, so when he tried to move starfire, he was completely suspended in the air)

"Ouch!... um, why is the room swirling?"

"Morning, Star!" Robin cheerfully greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Ah, friend Robin! I am very much pleased to see you in high spirits this glorious morning!"

"What's so 'glorious' about today?" Raven droned as she entered the kitchen behind Robin.

"I'll tell you what's 'glorious'! WAFFLES!" Cyborg announced, charging into the room and forcing Raven and Robin to the side before he set to work preparing his oh, so precious pastries.

"Oh joy," Raven commented in a monotone, "My favorite… God forbid there be a day without waffles on the menu."

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cyborg enthusiastically approved, obviously not catching her sarcasm.

"And today is even more amusing because I get to try my brand new, state of the art, WAFFLENATOR 5000! With deep dish mold and complimentary mixing wisk!" Cyborg finished, beaming with pride as he brandished the waffle iron for all to see.

"Well, whoop dee doo for you…" Raven dryly commented.

"Dude! How'd you get it?" Beastboy excitedly inquired, mouth watering.

"I just pulled a few strings, nothing to difficult. But you are NEVER to go near it, you hear me BB? NEVER!"

"Aw, but why not?" the shape shifter whined, green hands grasping for it as Cyborg held it high over his head.

"Because I know that you'll try to make your own waffles with it and it's not exactly tofu compatible!"

"But… Hey! Who said I was gonna make tofu waffles?"

"…A little green bird told me… That's who."

"Then I shall track down and punish this little green bird for blasphemy!"

"He meant you, Beastboy." Raven calmly interrupted.

"Oh… I knew that! I… just wanted to fool all, so HA!"

"…Right…" Raven replied, returning her attention to the herbal tea she was preparing.

"Stinkin' _Females_ think they know everything…" Beastboy grumbled before heading to the fridge.

"_WHAT_ was that?" Raven challenged, her voice laced with unspoken threats.

"NOTHING!" Beastboy yelped, fearing his life, but even more so Raven's wrath.

"Good." She replied, still eyeing him suspiciously.

Beastboy warily turned back to face the fridge and grabbed his soy eggs before hurriedly running off to prepare them.

"Um…" Starfire began, not sure whether or not she should break the silence that hung over the part of the kitchen that she and Raven resided in.

(Robin was helping Cyborg prepare waffles on the other side of the kitchen, where Beastboy had also began to prepare his breakfast.)

"Raven?" Starfire addressed, settling upon the decision to speak.

"Yes?"

"Um, why are you always being so mean to our friend Beastboy?"

"Because he's an annoying pest who thinks he knows everything and has the belief that he's the funniest green guy in the world even though he's the only one?"

"Oh… but is that really reason enough to be so mean?"

"I'm not being all that mean… It's kind of like playing around, teasing… I guess…"

"But why do you do this 'Teasing around'?"

"I dunno, because… because…" Raven started to answer, but suddenly stopped, her facial expression hardening as she continued, "Look! It's nothing important and I don't want to talk about it!"

"Hey, Star! Raven! Come and have some breakfast!" Robin called, ending Raven and Starfire's conversation.

* * *

That night, after a few battles and triumphs, the girls of the tower battled with conflicting thoughts…

Raven stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come, but her inner turmoil restricting that.

'_Why do you always push him away when all he wants to do is be your friend?'_

'_Is he really all that annoying?'_

'_Why am I even having second thoughts?'_

'_Which explanation is true?'_

As the enchantress pondered these, her emotions flooded to the surface, all trying to to voice their opinions at once.

"Ah! I can't think straight with all these other voices disturbing the tranquility! I need to focus!" she fumed aloud, causing the lamp by her bedside to burst.

Calming herself, Raven grabbed a few things and left the spirits behind as she headed to the roof.

* * *

'_Just go get some!'_ the monster inside Starfire's head shouted.

"No! I can not! It will cause Robin and the others trouble!" Starfire fought, resisting her cravings for her past addiction to mountain dew…

**

* * *

A/N: I hope to update ASAP, but right now I'm grounded so Updates will be far inbetween, so sorry!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: OhMyWord! ZePuKa's updating!!!?!?!?!?!???!?!?! Wow, sorry there for the long hiatus… like, almost 2 years' worth… cough Life is super busy now as I am a college kid now, but I shall try to update once a month… that is my goal, hopefully I can reach it! Sorry again for being away so long! I've had to re-read everything I wrote because I forgot what it was about! xD

**Mountain Dew: Pitch Black! - ZePuKa**

_Chapter Two…_

A silent, but forceful wind met Raven's face when she emerged from the doorway to the roof, which was cloaked in an eerie darkness, pierced only by the light of the moon. Violet and indigo shadows were cast by objects that perhaps would not be so foreboding in the proper light, but in the darkness seemed to be formidable and silent opponents, ready to pounce on unsuspecting prey.

"How peaceful…" Raven stated, taking a deep breath of the night air, "Soothing to the soul…"

The slight tremor of water lapping against confining sides rang through the silence, beckoning to its audience to sink into its depths for healing, and sure enough, she did so…

Placing a towel by the side of the pool and removing her cloak and belt, Raven stepped up beside the pool and stared into the water's depths.

"Such a seemingly harmless element… yet a deadly opponent… A terrible one to tame…" She chanted to herself, stepping into the liquid and slowly descending into its depths.

'_Nothing like vigorous training to clear the mind…'_ Raven thought, bringing her arms out in front of her as black circles formed around her, '_Unlike solid objects who's molecules do not move, or gases who's molecules can easily be contained with little resistance, free flowing water is nearly impossible to master, yet a powerful weapon I seek to control…as my father has not managed to do so, and it might prove my greatest weapon against him…'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Starfire? You feeling okay?" Robin asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Hmm… What?" Starfire replied, as though she had just snapped out of a daze.

Rolling his eyes, Beastboy spoke up, "Geesh, Star, you're out of it AGAIN!?!?! Just like yesterday morning!"

"Yes! I'm fine! No worries, really!" Starfire said, waving her hands nervously and wearing a fake smile, _'I'm just not sleeping… My mind is in turmoil… but I can't tell Robin that, he'd worry too much…'_

Eyeing her skeptically, Robin sighed and replied, "Well, if you say so…"

"Hey, Cyborg! Aren't you gonna make waffles today?" Beastboy asked, having already lost interest in the conversation.

Taking Starfire's hand and lowering his voice, Robin leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "You know you can tell us anything, right? You don't need to keep secrets from us, we're all your friends and are willing to help you… We're…_I'm_ worried about you--"

"NO, I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE WAFFLES TODAY!!!!!! AND YOU KNOW WHY!?!?!?!?! BECAUSE A CERTAIN –SOMEONE- DECIDED TO TAKE IT FOR A JOY RIDE LAST NIGHT!!!!!"

Starfire and Robin both jumped at the sudden disturbance and turned to see Cyborg, towering in anger over a very terrified-looking Beastboy.

"Hey Cyborg, What's wrong?" Robin spoke up, hoping to quell the battle before it started, but a little disappointed that his shift in attention had given Starfire an excuse to leave the room, which she did, looking all the more forlorn as she did so.

"WHAT'S WRONG!!?!?!?!? I JUST SAID THAT SOMEBODY DESECRATED MY PRECIOUS, BRAND NEW, STAINLESS STEAL WAFFLENATOR 5000!!!!!!" Cyborg returned, waving around the waffle iron, which looked a tad worse for wear, with a strange sticky substance oozing out of the crevices.

"Well, let's just calm down and clean--" Robin started to suggest, but was cut off by Cyborg who yelled, "Calm Down!?!? YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST CALM DOWN!?!?!?!?"

"Oi, What's with all this ruckus? It's disturbing my meditation all the way up on the roof." Raven cut in dryly, though she had made a show of blowing the door open with her powers.

"Oooooooh boy, Raven's peeved! Run for your lives!!!" Beastboy commented, then stopped, a grin spreading across his face, "Hey! For once, her anger isn't directed at me! Woohoo!!!!! Go Beastboy, It's yo' birff-day… We gonna party like it's—GAH!"

"…now, where was I?" Raven asked, lowering her hand, which only moments ago had sent Beastboy flying across the room, to where he now 'rested', licking his wounds –literally- on the living room floor.

"Oh yes, please tone it down, I get angry when I can't concentrate." Raven stated, then left the room quietly, leaving the inhabitants of the main room in a state of shock… and awe.

"…What the heck just happened?" Robin asked, cocking en eyebrow. _'in a matter of seconds, Starfire is denying an obvious illness, Cyborg has blown up over his waffle iron, and Beastboy has acquired yet another injury from the ever-impatient Raven, who seemingly had been –trying- to meditate…In general, everyone seems a bit more testy than usual… '_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Robin observed as Cyborg vigorously scrubbed at his waffle iron at the kitchen sink as he chanted, "Don't you worry, baby, Cy will have you cleaned up in no time so you can make more perfect waffles for me…"

"Hey, Cyborg, are you sure it was Beastboy who messed up your waffle iron?" Robin inquired as he cleaned up his breakfast of bacon, eggs, and orange juice.

"Uh, it's a Wafflenator 5000, and yes, I'm sure, it's got a foul smelling sticky substance all over it, which is usually what tofu looks like." Cyborg replied, much calmer now, but still noticeably seething.

"I see." Was all Robin said in reply, though he wasn't convinced.

'_Beastboy swore up and down that he didn't do it… He may be a trouble-maker at times, but he normally isn't a liar… But if he didn't do it, who did? The only suspects remaining are Raven and Starfire. Raven would have no use for it, but why would Starfire be using it? She has been acting strangely lately…'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the roof of the tower, Raven was sitting cross-legged and levitating as she chanted, "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…. Azarath… Metrion…. Zinthos…. Azarath…"

"Raven!" a yell called out from the entrance to the roof, causing Raven to loose concentration and suddenly drop from her suspension in the air.

Bringing her feet down so she would catch herself, Raven then turned to greet her visitor, "What brings you up here to interrupt my meditating, Starfire?"

Starfire, with a sad look on her face walked up to a shocked Raven, (who had expected some random bubbly outburst from Starfire begging Raven to go do something 'fun' with her) and said, "Um, I came to ask a favor of you, friend Raven…"

Nodding with concern, Raven said, "Alright, tell me what you want."

Hesitating, Starfire brought an object out from behind her back and presented it to Raven.

"I… I couldn't help myself, the cravings were to strong! I went out and bought this, but was able to resist opening it… I can't keep it around though, so I was hoping you could take it away from me and keep me from it!"

Studying the soda bottle with black liquid inside, a confused Raven asked, "…What is it?"

"It is a Mountain of Dew, A 'Pitch Black Mountain' of dew… it's a new variety…" Starfire explained, still obviously ashamed of her actions.

"Sure, Starfire… I'll take care of it for you…" Raven assured, taking the bottle from her friend's hands. _'huh… "Pitch Black"… just like me…'_

"Thank you friend Raven!" Starfire said, a glint of her usual happiness forming in her eyes, "Just… please… don't tell Robin…"

"I won't tell him unless I feel the need to." Raven replied, getting slightly worried over her friend. _'I've never seen Starfire so down since she was almost forced to marry that glob for that staged war her sister staged…'_

"Thank you…" Starfire replied, bowing as she left, "I'm sorry I bothered you!"

Leaving a stunned Raven to return to her meditation, Starfire headed back to her room to do her own 'meditation'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: I tried to make this one a little longer since I was gone so long… I'm still not entirely sure where I want this story to go, so I don't know how often I will update… I will, however, update at least one of my stories each month… Thanks for reading!


End file.
